


Status Ailments are a Bitch

by Dre



Category: Persona 3, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Smut, bottom!Zen, charmed Zen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dre/pseuds/Dre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zen gets charmed. Akihiko gets laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Status Ailments are a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting here. Hope I don't fuck it up... This was written for this [prompt](http://badbadbathouse.livejournal.com/745.html?thread=44265#t44265) at the reincarnated [badbadbathouse](http://badbadbathouse.livejournal.com/745.html#comments). I made some slight changes from original post, but it's pretty much the same.

Akikhiko’s first thought was that his bed was hard. Extremely hard and cold. Why was it so cold? A shiver ran up his spine as he raised a shaking hand to his pounding forehead, grinding the heel of his palm between his eyes. Why did his head hurt so much? He felt groggy and sluggish. Was he sick? Was he dreaming? Yes, he must be dreaming. He needed to wake up. Then his bed would be warm and soft like it should be.

Slowly he opened his eyes. This wasn’t his dorm room. Where was he? 

He let his head roll to his left. Broken glass, scattered papers, smeared handprints, blood dripping from the walls. Blood?! He shot upright, frantically looking around him. What was this? Where was he? It made no sense. Who made all the handprints? School supplies? So much blood. Red flashing. Drip drip drip. Why was there so much blood. None of this made any sense! 

His heart pounded like a jackhammer in his chest. He didn’t understand what was going on. He had to think. How did he get here? Where was here? He clutched the sides of his head with his hands screwing his eyes shut tight, “Think Akihiko, think. What was the last thing you were doing?”

He searched his mind frantically trying to find an answer. Minato. He was with Minato. Was this Tartarus? No, Souji was there too. And others…. Yes! He was with Souji, Minato, Yukari, Zen and Rei. That’s right, the Labyrinth. He was in the Labyrinth. They were ambushed by one of those creepy baby F.O.E.’s after using a shortcut. But then what? He lowered his hands reopening his eyes, and took in his surroundings once again. He was all alone. What happened to everyone?

The only thing he saw of significance in the room was a single door on the wall furthest from him. He would just have to search for the others. It’s not like this was the first time he'd ever gotten separated from the party. Maybe it was the first time in the Labyrinth, but it was a frequent occurrence during the Dark Hour. 

Sighing, he slowly made his way to his feet, wobbling a little in his effort to stand, “Damn… I must have gotten hit with sleep and confusion.” He took a couple of minutes to shadow box in an attempt to get his body working right again before he made his way to the door. He opened it slowly, cautiously peering in. The last thing he wanted was to get attacked by a shadow, or worse, an F.O.E. while alone. What he found were two still figures crumpled on the ground. 

“Dammit! Don’t be dead…” He ran over to the motionless duo and breathed a sigh of relief. It was Zen and Rei. Zen was breathing, but asleep. Rei unfortunately had been petrified. At least she would be ok while he and Zen searched for the others. Shadows didn’t care about attacking stone statues. He crouched down to shove Zen awake but hesitated. The brunettes cheeks were very pink despite his dark skin. 

Charmed.

Akihiko would be an idiot to wake the boy only to get attacked. His personas were useless when it came to status ailments, and all the recovery items were in Souji and Minato’s possession. They’d have to rethink that policy in the future…

Looking around this new room, he was dismayed to see there was no door. Scanning again, he saw a yellow sign. A shortcut. Maybe someone else was in the next room over.

Akihiko walked over to the shortcut, examining it. He had never activated one before. He looked around for a button or handle. Finding nothing, he huffed in frustration. Was this one of the shortcuts that could only be activated from the other side? Well didn’t that just make this perfect. There had to be another way or else he'd have trouble on his hands when Zen awoke.

He turned only to jump back in surprise. His back hit the wall painfully from his startled movement. At some point in his observation of the shortcut, Zen had woken and snuck up behind him. They were inches apart, way too close for comfort. Zen’s intense green eyes bored into him, eyes slowly traveling up and down the Boxers body. The brunettes chest heaved heavily, cheeks still flushed as he stood there observing Akihiko.

Akihiko cursed. How had he not heard the other approach? His own eyes flicked over Zen. No weapon. He could overpower any attack in all likelihood. Not that he knew if Zen had any hand-to-hand combat skills. Just because he hadn’t seen it, didn’t mean it didn’t exist. He really knew little to nothing about the mysterious boy.

Another few moments passed without any aggressive movements. Maybe Akihiko could talk the caped boy out of the spell. Bring him back to his senses before all hell broke loose, “Zen, listen to me. You are under a spell. I’m your frien-“ The boxer was quickly cut off, eyes widening in shock when lips crashed on to his own. What was this? Was Zen... kissing him? 

Akihiko clenched his fists, trying to resist the urge to punch Zen. Brain functioning enough to recall this happening to Yukari once. She had tried to molest Minato while under a charm spell. They had cured her fairly quickly, before it went too far but he had no such means to do that here. He unclenched his fists, laying his hands on the others chest to gently push him away, “Look, Zen, this isn’t going to happ—“

Zen’s mouth was quickly on his again, tongue brushing along his own. Electricity shot through Akihiko’s body at the contact, traveling straight to his cock. It was a revelation. He had never felt something as incredible as this before. He had let a couple girls kiss him in the past, more like chaste pecks, but never expected the thrill that came with a tongue. As if it had a mind of it’s own, his own tongue began to respond, rubbing back, making it’s own explorations. Another tingling sensation shot through him when the Brunette moaned against his mouth.

No. No. No. Wait. He wasn’t gay. This wasn’t going to happen! He turned his head from the kiss, “Zen, wait. I can’t do th—“ All thoughts disappeared as his words turned into a moan. Zen had his hand over his crotch, rubbing up and down the length of his cock. He had never been touched there by anyone. It felt unbelievably good. This was all too good. Too much. He had to stop.

Somehow his intended protesting became pulling Zen flush against his own body, kissing him deeply. A groan escaped him when he felt Zen’s hard cock push against his own. Yes. Yes. Yes. He needed more of this. Needed to be as close as possible. Needed to taste flesh. His mouth drifted across his cheek, down to the collared neck, tongue tracing the area where leather met skin. Warm. Salty. Good. He tongued the neck more, scraping his teeth across the area he just wet, sucking the flesh lightly in his mouth as he did so.

“Unh… yesss…” Zen hissed, grabbing Akihiko by the back of his head to shove him into his neck more firmly. The boxer sucked and nipped at the skin, savoring every grunt and moan that escaped the other boys mouth, uncaring of the pain of a metal spike digging into his sensitive flesh. The only thing he knew now was more. He needed more. Now.

Akihiko pulled away, fumbling with the buttons of Zens jacket. The task was made more difficult from Zen trying to repeatedly reinitiate the full body contact. “Stay still!” Akihiko snarled in his frustration, yanking the jacket down the boys arms roughly. Surprisingly, the other did still, giving Akihiko the chance to rip open the school shirt. He was beyond caring as the buttons went flying, ruining the shirt and baring smooth dark skin.

Hands found flesh immediately and roamed over the well defined pecks of a heaving chest, down over sculpted ab muscles. Zen’s body was amazing. Like a gods. His eyes zeroed in on perky brown nipples and his hands traveled to them, thumbs rolling over both of them in unison. Zen gasped in response, hands flying to grab the Boxers biceps.

Suddenly wanting to taste, Akihiko ducked his head to allow his mouth to latch onto one of those firm nubs. He felt hands once again pushing the back of his head to hold him in place as he teased the nipple between his teeth.  
Zen moaned, knees buckling. Akihiko supported the brunette as best he could on their downward descent to the ground, unwilling to abandon his oral assault to the others chest during the journey. He switched to the other nipple as he worked at the writhing, moaning boys belt.

Belt unlatched, Akihiko shot upright, pleased by the marks he left on the others neck. He pulled down the bowmans pants and underwear all in one go, letting his gaze travel up and down the body below him. Bared brown skin. Dazed green eyes. Mouth agape, panting for air. Hands twisting around a cape beneath. Hot hard cock, head shiny from pre cum. 

This was wrong. He shouldn’t be taking advantage of Zen while he was charmed. He should stop this. His head bent down despite his thoughts, lips wrapping around the head of the weeping cock before him tasting the bitter fluid.

“Ah…Ah…Aki…hi…Aki…” The bunette panted, thrusting and grabbing desperately to the shoulders of Akihikos sweater vest as the boxer took more into his mouth. Akihiko couldn’t take it anymore, the sound of his name being moaned made his own dick ache to new levels. Unzipping his own fly, he released his neglected cock, stroking himself as his head bobbed up and down Zens length. Never in his life, in any of his fantasies, had he ever envisioned he would be sucking another mans dick. Or enjoy it.

“F…fuck…Aki!”Another thrill ran down Akihiko’s spine hearing the taciturn boy curse. And yes, fuck. That’s exactly what he wanted to do. He hoisted the still pants covered knees to the others chest, exposing the tight little hole he was looking for. Conjuring up a memory from the locker room at school of some guys exploits in anal with his girlfriend, he spat on the hole. He wasted no time inserting a finger in an attempt to mimic the stories from his memory.

The bowman jerked, “Ahhh. Wha—What are—“

“Shhh,” Akihiko tried to soothe, “it’ll feel good after a while.” He really didn’t know if that was true, but he didn’t want to stop.

Spitting again, Akihiko added a second digit, stretching the impossibly tight hole further. A hissed breath from the other was the response, but no words were uttered this time. The Boxer thrust in and out, scissoring, stretching, bending his fingers to explore every bit of this forbidden place he could.

“Fuck. Fuck! There!” The quiet boy shouted, grinding himself down on Akihiko’s fingers, “There! Don’t Stop! Fuck…”

Akihiko obliged, completely fascinated and turned on by what rubbing that one spot was doing to Zen. The cursing alone was about to make him cum. He needed to be inside that tight heat. Now.

He removed his fingers to the whimpered protests of the brunette, and spit in his hand, quickly covering his cock with the only lubrication available to him.

Akihiko hiked Zen’s right knee to his shoulder, wishing he had taken 2 seconds earlier to remove the boys pants that were still wrapped around his ankles trapped by shoes. He wasn’t about to stop now to do it. Positioning his leaking prick to Zen’s entrance, he slowly pushed himself in, not stopping until he was sheathed to the hilt. It was so incredibly tight. Unbearably hot. So much better than he ever could have imagined. He remained in that position, savoring the sensation of Zen.

He hadn’t realized he’d shut his eyes until he heard Zen panting out to him, “Ah…ah…Aki…I need…Ah…please…I…” The Boxer’s eyes met lust filled green ones as he pulled back and snapped his hips forward.

“Yessss…” Zen rasped, throwing his head back in pleasure. The brunettes hand wrapped around his dick as he chanted, “more…please…more….more.”

Akihiko heard himself growl as he started thrusting for all he was worth. This was the greatest moment in his life. This feeling. This boy panting and moaning below him begging for his dick. Desperate for it. Jerking himself in time to every thrust of his hips. Gasping his name. It was a sensory overload he didn’t think was humanly possible.

Suddenly, Zen tensed, clamping harder on Akihiko’s dick as ribbons of cum came spurting from his cock. That was it. It was too much. Akihiko groaned, thrusting in hard one final time, filling the other with his hot seed as his world went white.

When he finally came down, Akihiko looked down to see Zen’s sober eyes on him. Suddenly embarrassed and ashamed, he quickly pulled out, scrambling to his feet and tucking himself back in his pants. What had he done? How could he do something so heinous? 

Unable to find words, he only watched as the bowman calmly took his cape to wipe the mess off his chest and pulled his pants back on.

“Rei…” Zen uttered, jumping to his feet and rushing over to the still petrified girl.

Crouching down next to her, the brunette clenched his fists, “Where are the others?”

Akihiko struggled to find his voice, “I… I don’t know. We were attacked and woke up here separated from everyone else.”

Zen nodded, “We must find them. Rei needs help.”

“We’re trapped in here. The only way out is a shortcut that has to be activated from the other side.”

Zen calmly nodded again, seating himself next to the frozen blonde, “Then I’ll wait.”

Akihiko couldn’t believe this. How could Zen be so stoic after what he did? He practically raped Zen and now the boy is acting as if nothing happened. No fist in his gut. No crossbow in his face. Nothing. Just his single minded Rei fixation.

Time passed uncomfortably as guilt gnawed at Akihiko’s gut. Every minute that passed making him more and more nauseous. He had to at least apologize. He couldn’t just stand here and act like nothing happened!

“Zen, uh, about what happened…”

Zen regarded him coolly, “Don’t worry about it.” 

“No. What I did… I mean…” Akihiko’s heart pounded painfully in his chest. He frantically ran a hand through his hair repeatedly as he tried to get the words out, “You were charmed… I shouldn’t have… I took advantage of you! I’m sorry!”

Zen said nothing, instead turning his gaze to the statue of Rei.

The minutes ticked by with nothing but silence.

“Shit!” Akihiko shouted, punching the wall before crumbling to the ground to bury his head in his hands, “I’m such a scumbag!”

“Akihiko.” The boxer heard the other say in his perfect monotone. He lifted his head to look at the brunette, not sure if he was frightened or grateful that the boy finally spoke.

“I wasn’t charmed the entire time.”

Akihiko was grateful.


End file.
